The Last Thing I Remember
by ekka126
Summary: P3. "NGGAK ! AKU NGGAK MAU !" jerit Minato. Namun Ryoji hanya menatap, perasaannya kalut melihat sosok dihadapannya itu. Tapi ini demi Minato-kun, pikirnya... Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan 'dia', karena yang menunggu di ujung sana hanya kematian.


Warning !! : cape sih ngomong kayak begini terus.. tapi... apa boleh dikata daripada kena glare orang2 yang kagak suka.. ni ffic mengandung unsur shonen-ai, gay, homo, atau apalah yang kalian tau soal bahasanya... kalo emang gak suka yaa jangan di baca.. kalo suka please sit down n enjoy !! jangan lupa REVIEW iaaahh !!

.

Summary... *ATLUS dateng bawa2 golok n parang* ah.. iyaa... Desclaimer dulu.. *hehehe* : P3 asliii punya ATLUS...

.

nah... sekarang Summary nya... : .... gw paling gak bisa nulis ginian... udah deh langsung baca aja knapa?!! *dihajar*

.

.

.

.

. . THE LAST THING I REMEMBER . .

.

.

.

"NGGAK !! AKU NGGAK MAU !!!!"

.

Pemuda bermata abu-abu itu menjerit, lengkingannya terdengar menusuk, menembus hembusan angin dingin di kamar yang saat ini ia diami. Air matanya luluh lantak membasahi kulit wajahnya yang pucat yang kini justru terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang berkilat diterpa cahaya bulan malam itu, sebuah benda yang akan menjadi hakim dalam pengadilan putusan ini. Ya, evoker, lengkap dengan keenam bidaknya yang siap diluncurkan kapanpun.

.

Angin malam yang sedari tadi berdiam diri, kini mulai mengeluh. Ia merasa bosan dengan perdebatan yang sejak tadi dilakoni oleh dua orang pemuda sebaya yang ia sendiri pun tidak mengerti mengenai hal apa yang sedang mereka perdebatkan. Mereka membicarakan mengenai hidup mati manusia, takdir, dan Nyx. Angin itu memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berada sekarang melalui celah-celah sempit jendela kamar. Namun ia terhenti oleh gerakan ranting-ranting yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal. Mengeluh kembali, ia pun berkutat di tempat yang sama.

.

"Dengarkan aku, Minato-kun! "

.

Kali ini pemuda dengan syal kuning dan rambut hitam itu setengah berteriak. Setitik hitam kecil di bawah mata kirinya terlihat agak terangkat karena ia menajamkan pandangannya. Kedua tangannya yang putih, kurus, namun terlihat kuat itu mencengkeram lengan Minato, yang kini tengah tersedu, dengan erat. Sangat erat hingga terdengar ringisan Minato.

.

"Maaf..." katanya lagi.

.

Ia pun melepaskan genggamannya perlahan, berganti dengan tangan kirinya yang kini menggenggam lengan kanannya dengan keras, sangat keras. Urat-urat yang tadinya bersembunyi dengan tenang dibalik kulit, kini bermunculan, menunjukkan sosoknya tanpa malu-malu akibat dari dorongan tulang putih yang menegang di bawahnya.

.

"... Ryoji ..."

.

Minato menatap lurus ke arah Ryoji yang berdiri tertunduk dihadapannya, dengan matanya yang sayu dan sembab karena terus menangis sejak tadi. Evoker yang sedari tadi dipeluknya kini berada jauh di bawah kakinya, tertelengkup pasrah menanti seseorang meraihnya dan membuatnya benar-benar berguna. Sesaat evoker itu menyeringai, kembali menunjukkan kharisma dirinya, ketika sebuah tangan menjangkaunya dan menuntunnya...

.

tepat

.

ke dada Ryoji yang kini tengah bergemuruh hebat.

.

Lagaknya saja memohon untuk dibunuh demi takdir yang lebih baik, tapi dimana pun manusia, seperti apa pun dia, tetap saja manusia. Cengir si evoker yang kini tengah bergairah, bersemangat karena merasa dirinya akan kembali eksis.

.

Ryoji meraih tangan Minato untuk kedua kalinya. Ia arahkan pada titik kunci yang merupakan andalan sang evoker, pelatuk. Tangan Minato bergetar, walaupun menyadarinya, Ryoji tetap menjalankan aksi yang menurutnya sudah benar. Demi orang-orang, demi hari esok yang mulus, dan demi Minato juga, pikirnya.

.

"...kamu jahat..." bisik Minato pelan, "Tega sekali kamu memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak ingin kulakukan...!!"

.

Air mata Minato kembali mengalir, kini jauh lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar begitu serak, seolah sanggup membeberkan ketakutan orang-orang disekitarnya. Wajahnya semakin memucat, jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, terlihat sangat tidak bernyawa. Bagaikan manequen yang tidak terkena cahaya etalase, berada di sudut tergelap dan terdalam. Ryoji merasa bersalah atas apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi ini demi Minato, pikirnya lagi.

.

Ryoji semakin menekankan evoker yang kini telah siap ke dadanya.

.

"Kamu licik!" pekik Minato.

.

Tangan Ryoji semakin menegang.

.

"...hanya kamu yang akan ingat... dan aku akan lupa...? Jangan memonopoli ingatan itu sendiri!! Aku juga menginginkan...!!"

.

Suara Minato terhenti.

.

Matanya membelalak.

.

Mulutnya kini tidak bisa ia gerakkan sesuka hatinya lagi, ia kehilangan kuasa atas mulutnya sendiri, karena Ryoji.

.

Dengan lembut Ryoji memainkan bagian dalam mulut Minato. Lidahnya dan lidah Minato saling tarik-menarik. Aku tidak ingin kamu lupa padaku, Minato-kun, pikir Ryoji. Hatiku sakit ketika membayangkan kamu akan melupakanku. Aku ingin kamu terus ingat tentangku, tentang hari-hari yang kita lalui dulu, tentang obrolan yang sering kita jadikan bahan pembicaraan, dan tentang... perasaanmu padaku.

.

Tapi...

.

Ini semua demi kamu juga...

.

Minato-kun...

.

"Aishiteru..."

.

DOR

.

.

Akhirnya suara tawa girang sang malaikat pencabut nyawa menderu-deru di langit-langit kamar. Angin malam kini mulai bisa bergerak menjauh karena ranting-ranting itu tidak lagi menahan kepergiannya. Tidak lupa ia pun mengajak pemuda bersyal kuning bersamanya, menghilang perlahan-lahan bersamaan dengan munculnya pembawa cahaya didampingi dengan para pelayannya yang setia, kicauan burung.

.

Minato duduk, terkulai lemas.

Tangannya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri karena merasakan keanehan.

.

.

_Aishiteru_

.

.

Dengan wajah tak berdosa ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Aneh, pikirnya.

Ia pun beranjak keluar kamar, menutup pintu, dan menyapa teman-temannya di bawah.

.

"Ohayo."

.

katanya dengan tenang.

.

.

.

. . END . .

.

.

.

.

==OMAKE==

.

Capeeeee !!! kali ni gw bikin ffic yang seriuss bangett !! haiyyaa... jadi aja agak-agak aneh bin lebay ini .... *garuk2*

bai de weeeiiii.... gw suuukaaaaa bangeeettt sama ni pairing !! *gak ada yg nanya* makanya dari awal debut gw *cielah debut buu...* gw terus bikin soal mereka berdua...

haiyyaaa...

kayaknya udah saatnya ganti pairing iaahh... *tapi pengen tetep yaoi* *guling2 malu*

.

disini gw bikin benda mati jadi keliatan idup. *hiaaaa serreeeem* kedengerannya maksa iaahh.... maaf...mohon ampun... *nunduk2*

bai de wei lagiiiii... di karya gw sebelumnya *weleeeeh karya...* gw bilang bakalan bikin gag story.. maaf gak jadi... suasana hati lagi kagak mendukung... *disengkat*

.

bai de wei lagiiiiiiiiiiii untuk ketiga kalinyah... kalian sadar gak yg jadi 'The Last Thing I Remember' disini tuh apaan???

sadar gaaakkk??? sadar GAK SIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHH ????!!!! *digaplokin rame2* maaaaaaaafff pisan kalo gak jelass.... *sujud sedalem2nya*

.

eni weeeiiii... PLEASE REVIEW nya iahhh....!!!!!!! *kissbay* *alaaaahh jijayyy!!!!!*

.

.

Regards,

CHOKEKKA

.


End file.
